


Empty Room

by difinity1



Category: The Tell-Tale Heart - Edgar Allan Poe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-31
Updated: 2013-07-31
Packaged: 2017-12-22 00:17:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/906661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/difinity1/pseuds/difinity1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The beating is silent.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Empty Room

Steady. Infinite. Haunting me with its never-ceasing beat. The metal walls caging me might as well be dust; so weak, compared to the cage of repetitive thumping. Agree, you might, with the stone-hearted beings that persist in mocking me, feigning the absence of the chilling noise.

“Insane,” I hear them say. They pass by my cell every day, likening me to an innocuous dust mote; unworthy of notice by higher men. ‘Tis their folly, to ignore their surroundings. The tune they hum is a short one, ending on an abrupt note.

Footsteps. Heading my way; disrupting the broken record that is strangling me. The squealing of the rust covered door opening alerts me to the man’s nearness. A rough hand clasps me on each arm, pulling me off of my former seat. I fall limp, my depraved body not capable of supporting me.

I am dragged to an unfamiliar hall, as I wonder what could cause the man to take me out of my prison. Just as it dawns on me, a door is opened. The room is empty, from what I can see. I am pushed forward, and the feel of a coarse rope around my neck is present. The floor disappears from beneath my feet.

The beating is silent.


End file.
